


Dance With Me

by A707W



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is clumsy, Bc we need more of that, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Too much fluff, but oliver loves him beary beary much, but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A707W/pseuds/A707W
Summary: "I believe you promised me a dance.""Oh yeah?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> whoops it happened again!
> 
> I just sat down to write and voila! Apparently, I crave olivarry fluff a lot more than I thought 
> 
> Not proofread very well, so sorry for mistakes!

They'd just arrived back home after another formal company event. Barry and Oliver spent their evening in suits, sipping fancy champagne while chatting amicably with businessmen and potential mergers. Even though Barry knew this whole routine was essential to maintaining Queen Consolidated's image and reputation, he simply wasn't as used to it as his husband, who had years of training and experience on him. And Oliver wasn't unaware of this, he knew Barry found those events more exhausting than entertaining.

So Barry was quite obviously glad they were done for the night when he collapsed on the couch, his long legs stretched out in front of him. He groaned with exaggerated relief that had Oliver chuckling fondly at his husband's antics as he took a seat next to him.

The fireplace was lit, it's flames making the room glow with a soft, orange light and casting shadows on his husband's handsome face. Oliver's thoughts about Barry looking so ethereal were interrupted by a different intrusive thought. "Hey." He nudged his husband's side.

Barry hummed lethargically, turning his head to look at him through half-lidded eyes.

"I believe you promised me a dance." Oliver smiled softly.

Barry smiled back, his eyes glinting playfully. "Oh yeah?"

Oliver nodded, standing up and holding out his hand to his husband. "Dance with me."

"It'd be my pleasure."

He takes Oliver's hand and lets himself be pulled up to his feet. Barry moves a few steps closer to his husband until his sock clad toes are brushing against Oliver's dress shoes.

He rests his head in the crook of Oliver's neck and places his other hand on his chest, over his heart. Then, they dance.

In the dim light of their living room, to the sound of the crackling fire, they dance.

Wrapped around each other in the serenity of the night, warm and safe and loved, they dance.

Until, of course, Barry's less glamorous moves takes them tumbling down onto the couch.

Barry's cheeks tint pink and he giggles happily, snuggling closer to his amused husband. They both sigh quietly, contentedly, basking in the warmth of the other.

Barry lifts Oliver's hand, toying with the fingers idly. "Hey, Ollie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Good." He says softly. "Because I love you too."

 


End file.
